In The Arms Of The Angel
by DownInTheDirt
Summary: "Effie had always known that Portia and Cinna were close." A small one-shot, exploring the relationship between Cinna and Portia, from Effie's point of view! Rated K , as this mostly contains fluff! Reviews are welcome, as always!


**Author's Note:- This one-shot begged to be written, and I really wanted to write and upload it before I forgot the idea! So here you are, guys! A short one-shot about the relationship between our two favourite stylists, in the point of view of our favourite escort!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They are the property of Suzanne Collins.**

Effie had always known that Portia and Cinna were close. She also knew that the two of them had to hide how close they were, for the sake of the Games. In front of Katniss and Peeta, Portia and Cinna acted like they were just close friends, and Effie indulged this. She had never really thought about the depth of Portia and Cinna's relationship; they acted like best friends when they were around her, rather than lovers, for which she was grateful for. Effie had had a few, short-term flings with Capitol men, but she was yet to find 'Mr. Right', as it were.

On this particular day, around a week after Katniss and Peeta had first entered the arena; Effie went looking for the two stylists. She hadn't seen Cinna or Portia much in days, only at mealtimes, where there was always a tense silence and not much eating going on. Apart from that, Portia and Cinna were always in one another's bedrooms, working on outfits for the possible victory tours, or staring intently at a TV screen somewhere, fretting over the condition of their tributes.

Effie was beginning to get worried when she knocked on Portia's bedroom door and received no answer; she had tried Cinna's room already, but she had found the door ajar, and the room empty.

Concerned that something serious had happened to one of them, Effie opened the door and walked in; something she wouldn't have ordinarily done, for it was considered rude.

The sight that met her surprised her a little, but not in a negative way…she actually found herself smiling a little, which was a rare occurrence, during the middle of the Games, and all.

The stylists were lying on Portia's bed, both fast asleep; they were surrounded by vast amounts of fabric and paperwork, evidently to do with the outfits that they had been working on. Ordinarily, Effie would have frowned upon anyone in their team sleeping during the day, but she'd known for a fact that the stylists hadn't slept at all in at least four days, so they thoroughly deserved a nap; and in any case, they looked sweet.

Portia was snuggled against Cinna, her cheek resting against his chest. Cinna had his left arm wrapped around Portia's waist, and the other resting in her hair, from where he must have been stroking it before they fell asleep. He was holding her close…protectively, as if keeping her out of harm's way.

Seeing the two of them being intimate made Effie wonder…What plans did Cinna and Portia have for the future? Would they remain stylists for the Games, or would they move onto other things? Perhaps they would stop working for the Games, so it would be easier for them to get married, and have a family…If they stayed together for that long.

Effie was sure they would, though…she couldn't help it, but she felt jealous of Portia; she had someone to care for her, and hold her while she slept. Not that Portia didn't deserve that, of course, but it would be nice if Effie had someone like that to do the same for her. Short-term relationships came and went, but no one ever really stuck around.

The closest thing she had to male company was Haymitch, and he just wasn't the same.

Effie continued to watch the couple for a while, listening to their slow, deep breathing, which seemed to be perfectly in sync. She wondered what they were dreaming about…what any couple dreamt about. Did they dream about each other? Or did they dream about entirely different things?

In spite of her jealously, Effie was happy that two of her dear friends had found love, and even happier that her two friends found love with _each other_. Smiling weakly, she took a blanket from the back of a chair, and draped it over the two of them.

Then, she walked away and left them to dream.

**Author's Note:- I hope you enjoyed it, everyone! I'm actually quite proud of it, and it's not a feeling that occurs to me often! I just adore Cinna/Portia stories, so I thought I'd write one of my own!**

**Please review and give me your thoughts!**

**x**


End file.
